


Merry Christmas

by Mixk



Series: Alive [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck Lives, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh watched Herc unwind, his carefree laugh the most beautiful sound Raleigh had ever been graced with, and so he couldn't help but wrap his arms around the other man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frikadeller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikadeller/gifts).



Raleigh watched Herc unwind, his carefree laugh the most beautiful sound Raleigh had ever been graced with, and so he couldn't help but wrap his arms around the other man. 

"God I love you," Raleigh said, pressing a kiss to Herc's temple before nuzzling his soft hair. He breathed in the fresh scent he'd become addicted to, hand stroking Herc's neck lazily.

"Raleigh!" Herc protested half heartedly at the sudden hug attack, and his chuckles were all the incentive Raleigh needed to hug the man tighter.

"Hey, there are kids watching you two, keep it PG!" Chuck shouted in his drunken stupor—which Raleigh found pretty hilarious. Chuck was right, however, Raleigh couldn't do much more than the hugs, light pecks and occasional groping in front of Mako's kids. 

"I  _am_  behaving," Raleigh said, though still not letting go of Herc. He'd already been a tactile person, and being with someone like Herc, it had become near impossible to keep his hands off the man. It was a wonder he got anything done with Herc in the same room. 

They were watching a Christmas movie Raleigh could simply not pay attention to, too happy to be in the presence of everyone he loved, in a time of peace. Meeting Herc's gleeful eyes, he smiled before leaning down for a kiss. 

"Merry Christmas," Raleigh whispered against Herc's lips, thumb brushing the latter's short stubble.

"A very Merry Christmas indeed," Herc replied, closing the distance between their lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very, very short drabble inspired by this beautiful [fanart](http://frikadeller.tumblr.com/post/71029687643/happy-holidays-have-a-fluffy-herc-and-raleigh#tumblr_notes) frikadeller drew. Merry Christmas everybody !


End file.
